The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to an electronic price label mounting apparatus.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs are typically mounted to a C-channel along a shelf edge, either in an attached rail or in the shelf itself. One problem with current shelf mounting methods is that they do not provide adequate security against accidental or unauthorized removal.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EPL mounting apparatus which more securely holds EPLs in place. It would also be desirable for the mounting apparatus to be easy to use by store employees.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an electronic price label (EPL) mounting apparatus is provided.
The electronic price label mounting apparatus includes a frame member defining an aperture through which the electronic price label is inserted, and a top member extending from the frame member which is secured by a fastener to a mounting surface. The top member may be secured to a mounting surface, including a C-channel, wall, or sign.
In a preferred embodiment, the frame member includes a flange extending from a wall of the frame member and having a second aperture, and a first fastener which retains the electronic price label in the frame member when the electronic price label is in the frame member. The top member includes an inclined portion having a third aperture, and a second fastener which extends through the third aperture to secure the top member in a C-channel when the electronic price label mounting apparatus is in the C-channel. The mounting apparatus additionally includes a number of wall portions extending between the top member and the frame member, including an indent portion which helps to secure the wall portions to the C-channel.
The top member of the preferred embodiment may additionally include a back portion having a fourth aperture for mounting the electronic price label to a mounting surface instead of a C-channel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an EPL mounting apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL mounting apparatus which securely retains an EPL.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL mounting apparatus which fits within C-channels of most types of shelves available today.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL mounting apparatus for various shelf heights.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL mounting apparatus which includes a bib retainer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL mounting apparatus which is versatile in design, being able to mount EPLs to locations other than shelf C-channels.